


The Lies We Tell

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conflict, Internal Conflict, Lies, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Written for a writing challenge with the following prompts: write about being conflicted or being angry and a lie or brutal honesty, confused, and apprehensive.





	The Lies We Tell

She was conflicted,  
Or rather,  
They were conflicted.

The voices in their head  
Were too loud,  
Too much for one person to stand.

You try walking around,  
While your head is a battleground.

It’s a muddle of feelings,  
A blob of confusion,  
Mixed in with a dash of  
Anxiety.

They were tired,  
Beaten and broken,  
The battle had worn away that last bit of sanity.  
That last little thread they could hold on to,  
That last hope of being okay.

They live a life built on a lie.  
Their silence seems like contentment,  
But the truth is,  
The silence means fear.

What if the world doesn’t like the truth?  
What if the truth is rejected?  
What if they’re scorned for what they are?

What if,  
What if,  
Useless excuses for why they won’t speak.

Honestly,  
They’re scared.  
They’re afraid that they  
Are too broken to be seen.  
Too different,  
Too weak,  
Too pathetic.

And they are.


End file.
